


The Zipper

by under_them_skies_of_blue



Series: Tom Petty Stories [5]
Category: Tom Petty (Musician)
Genre: F/M, and I haven't written any kind of fiction in so long I think I almost forgot how, anyway I hope you enjoy this!!!, college has me so busy that I can't think about anything else, it's been so long since I've written anything like this so apologies if I'm a bit rusty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_them_skies_of_blue/pseuds/under_them_skies_of_blue
Summary: Written based on a request I received on Tumblr!Reader goes on a date with Tom to the carnival where Reader is faced with one of their biggest fears, the dreaded Zipper.
Relationships: Tom Petty/Reader
Series: Tom Petty Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226627





	The Zipper

(If you're not familiar with the carnival ride, Zipper, give it a quick Google and look at a picture or video or two for reference, if you feel you need it!)

You just finish putting your shoes on when you hear a knock on your window. Tom. 

He never comes to your front door. You’re 22 with your own place, but the two of you started dating back when you were both 16. Your father never approved of your musician boyfriend, so when he took you out, he’d always come knock on your window so you could sneak out. When you moved out and got your own place, he never started using the front door. Silly? Maybe, but kind of romantic too. 

You pull back your curtains and open the window to be greeted by the goofiest grin and the sweetest pair of blue eyes you ever did see. 

“Hey, baby,” he smiles. “Ready for date night?”

Dating a musician in Gainesville isn’t easy, especially when the fairs and festivals are in full swing, and with Mudcrutch having really taken off over the past few months, Tom’s been nearly booked solid with gigs and opportunities to further his musical career. You couldn’t be more proud of him, though, and he always found the time for a date night at least once a week. Tonight’s date: the carnival. 

“Absolutely. Let’s go ride some rides and tear up some funnel cakes,” you grin. 

“You read my mind.”

He takes your hand and helps you out the window, ever the gentleman, and the two of you walk to his car. On the short drive to the fair, the two of you muse about music, both Mudcrutch’s and that of the other bands you both love. 

That’s actually how you met Tom, over a band. You were both looking through records when you both spotted the same Beatles record at the same time. You ended up winning the fight for it, but it was the start of a friendship that would quickly blossom into the beautiful relationship you currently find yourself in. He comes over and listens to the record with you all the time anyway, so he really didn’t lose out on it, did he?

The two of you pull into the gravel lot and walk to the ticket booth, hand-in-hand. You try to buy the tickets and wristbands, but he refuses to let you pay, in proper Tom fashion. No worries. You’ll make a point to buy the funnel cakes later, before he can stop you from paying. 

You can’t help but feel excited. You’ve loved the carnival ever since you were a kid. Riding small rides, eating funnel cakes and cotton candy, winning teddy bears, it was all so much fun, but the one thing that you didn’t love about the carnival was the bigger rides, especially the Zipper. 

The way the cages just fly and swing about, and how high they are off the ground terrifies you. It has since you were just a kid, and you were hoping your thrill-seeking boyfriend wouldn’t notice it, because you knew if he did that he would want to ride. You had seen the ride when the two of you pulled into the parking lot, and as you’re walking through the carnival, tickets bought and wristbands on, you know you’re getting closer to it. It had just come into your sight when you try to pull him toward a carnival game, but he stops dead in his tracks before you can get him there. 

It’s too late. He’s spotted it, and now there’s no way he’s not getting on it. Of course, you could always hang back and not ride, but there’s no single riders allowed, so he might be paired up with another girl. No, not riding wasn’t an option. As much as you might like to deny it, you have what could be classified as a mild case of jealousy, and him riding this ride with another girl just wasn’t about to happen. 

“BABE!” he squeals in delight. “That’s it, that is the perfect ride.”

He squeezes your hand a littler tighter and pulls you along with him. “Come on, let’s go!”

You follow him as you watch the ride in action, the cages swinging and spinning all across the night sky. Your stomach flips into your throat and you try to gulp it back down. 

As you enter the line, he can’t stop bouncing with excitement, and you haven’t spoken a word since he’d spotted the ride, nearly paralyzed with nerves. When he finally looks over at you and sees that a fair amount of the color has drained out of your face, he is immediately concerned. 

“Baby?” he says softly, taking both your hands into his and running his thumb across the tops of your fingers. “What’s going on? Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah,” you can’t hide the shakiness in your voice. “I’m okay.” 

He brings his face closer to yours. “I don’t believe you. Is it the ride, are you nervous? Cuz we don’t have to ride it if you don’t want to.”

You look up at the ride, once again seeing those cages swing and spin, and you feel your stomach doing somersaults without even being on the ride. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just so...horrifying,” you look away from the ride. “But you’re so excited about it. I want to ride it with you, I just...I’m just a little nervous is all.” 

He brings his face even closer, pressing his forehead to yours. “Well, don’t worry. This thing is perfectly safe, and I’ll hold your hand the whole time, I promise.”

“It just, it looks like a flying metal death trap is all, you know?” you giggle nervously. 

He pulls his face back to take a look at the ride in action. “You know, I see what you mean.” He brings his face back to yours and cups your face in his hands. “But I’ve got you. You’re gonna be just fine, and I think you’re gonna love it.”

The rest of the time spent in line goes by in a bit of a blur, with you alternating between watching the flying metal death trap do its thing and finding comfort in the soft blue eyes of your boyfriend, who gives you a soft smile and a squeeze of your hand for encouragement. Nervous as you are, you really do want to do this, and his encouragement has made you feel a bit better. You know how much he loves this ride, and seeing him happy is one of your favorite things in the world. It’s also what you’re hoping will get you through this ride. 

Finally, it’s your turn to climb into one of the metal cages. You climb in first, a bit hesitantly, and Tom climbs in right behind you. The ride operator shuts the cage door, and you’re locked in. You grab onto Tom’s hand as the ride begins to move, but it only moves a little, as there’s plenty more cages to fill before this thing really gets going. 

“You doing okay, babe?” he asks sweetly. 

You look out the holes in the cage to see the lights of the other nearby rides. You look at the bar that’s pressed into your lap, the only thing to prevent you from bouncing around this cage like a rubber ball. Finally, you look back at Tom. 

“I think so. Just not sure what to expect,” you say sheepishly. 

He gives your hand another big squeeze. “You’re gonna be just fine, baby, I promise. We’re just gonna spin and flip around for a while. It’s so much fun; I’m just sure you’re gonna love it. And if you don’t, I’ll be right here the whole time holding your hand, and you won’t ever have to ride it again.” 

As he finishes his sentence, the ride takes off, for real this time. You inadvertently let out a yelp, which Tom responds to with a chuckle. “I’ve got you, baby. You’re gonna love this.” 

The ride starts off slow, but you still feel uneasy. This feeling grows as the ride starts to pick up speed and your cage starts to rock. Your grip on Tom’s hand tightens, and he gives you another reassuring squeeze. 

“You’re okay, baby, we’re just rocking and spinning, we’re safe.”

The ride picks up even more speed, and your cage has now started to sporadically spin and flip upside down. The bar holding you into the cage digs into your legs, but you feel a little comfort knowing that it’s holding you in well. 

Soon, as you grow more accustomed to the rocking and spinning, your screams turn into laughter, and you look over at Tom to see the biggest smile plastered on his face. You don’t think it could possibly grow any bigger, but when he sees you smiling and having fun, he lights up even more. 

Your enjoyment of the ride only grows as it progresses, to the point where you and Tom are actively trying to rock the cage to get it to flip upside down. The two of you are practically drowning in laughter by the time the ride comes to an end. As you wait for your turn to be let off the ride, Tom looks over at you with the happiest gleam in his eye.

“Soooooo...what did you think?” he asks cheekily. “You wanna ride again?

"Let’s do it again!” you giggle. “But maybe a funnel cake first?”

He takes your face into his hands again, this time pressing a kiss to your lips. “You took the words right out of my mouth.”

/////////////////////////

This was so much fun to write! Please feel free to send me requests on my Tumblr, under-them-skies-of-blue!

Happy Holidays!


End file.
